Protectors
by TaichiKoi
Summary: Hatsuharu and Momiji move into Shigure's house. Shenanigans ensue. Discontinued as of January 2007.
1. Chapter One: Moving In

**Protectors **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Fruits Basket related in this story. Only the plot, so do not sue, you will receive nothing but lent from my pockets.

Quick Run-Down: Hatsu "Haru" and Momiji move into Shigure's house. Set right after the anime, so there may be a few minor spoilers.

Chapter One-Moving In (part 1)

As Tohru stirred the rice in the frying pan, she heard a knock at the front door. Quickly turning off the stove, she headed towards the door.

"Um, who is it?" she asked curiously.

"Tohru-kun! It's me, Momiji!" he answered excitedly.

Tohru immediately opened the door just in time for Momiji to lunge forward, hugging her tight.

POOF!

Tohru found herself hugging the yellow rabbit happily. She then looked up and spotted Hatsuharu in the doorway. Tohru blinked, not understanding why they were here, but was happy nonetheless.

"Hi, Momiji-kun. Hi, Hatsuharu-kun."

Hatsuharu nodded his hello as Momiji snuggled close to Tohru.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Shigure asked from behind Tohru, peering down at the rabbit then glanced at Hatsuharu.

"We have an announcement to make to you and the others!" Momiji replied then with a Poof, transformed. Tohru squealed, having Momiji naked in her lap. Momiji jumped up and quickly put his cloths on, blushing slightly.

"Gomen, Tohru-kun," he apologized meekly.

"No, no, it's okay! I, um, better hurry and finish preparing breakfast for everyone. Please excuse me." Tohru stood up and rushed into the kitchen, getting back to work.

Shigure grinned slightly and ushered the two teens into the sitting room. The three seated themselves just as Kyo made his way into the room, yawning a bit. He rubbed his eyes then glanced at the extra people at the table.

"What the… What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked, already getting irritated as he sat down in his spot.

"Can't say yet! We need to wait until Tohru-kun comes back." Momiji said excitedly with a goofy smile on his face. Kyo rolled his eyes and muttered a "whatever" under his breath.

Hatsuharu took a quick glance around the table and took note. "Where's Yuki-kun?" he asked politely. The others looked around a bit. Tohru entered with a huge tray of food with a smile just as wide.

"Breakfast!"

The guys looked in her direction and smiled as she set the tray down, placing a plate in front of each male.

"Thank you, Tohru-kun!" Momiji stated happily.

"Thank you," Hatsuharu said with a small smile on his face as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Ah, Tohru-kun, you have once again out done yourself this time. Oh, my little flower is going to make one lucky man so happy one day. I'll envy him." Shigure said in his sing-song voice.

Tohru blushed slightly and shook her head. "I, uh, I don't know about that." She said softly, then noticed that Yuki was no where to be seen.

"Did Yuki-kun not wake up yet?" she asked mostly to Shigure and Kyo.

Shigure looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "He said that he had a sudden student council meeting to attend to early this morning."

"Oh, I see. Well, in any case, may I ask why Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-kun are here?" Tohru asked, turning her attention to the two as she began to eat.

"Well, we came here today to tell you that we're going to be your new roommates!" Momiji said, bouncing a bit in his seat.

Tohru gasped.

"Nani," Kyo shouted, standing up.

Shigure remained where he was, almost as if the news didn't shock him all that much.

"Yup! All true! Haru-kun and I are moving in right after school. Hatori-san will bring our stuff over when he gets off work."

"Why the hell for!" Kyo asked angrily. It was bad enough that he had to move in a couple of years ago with that damn rat and perverted dog. Not to mention they already invited Tohru to come live with them after her home was destroyed too. Now he had to deal with the hyper active rabbit and the nonchalant cow? Injustice!

"There's some remodeling being done on the Soma property, so while that is being done, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro and I need to move into other homes." Hatsuharu said easily, eating his rice one bit at a time. "Hiro-chan moved into a friend's house from school, same with Kisa-chan. So Momiji and I thought we'd do the same." Hatsuharu finished, drinking some of his green tea, washing the rice down.

Kyo humped. "Whatever, I'm going to school." He grabbed his school bag and headed for the door.

Tohru quickly gathered up everyone's dishes on to the tray and stood.

"Ano, matte, Kyo-kun," Tohru rushed to the kitchen and in no time flat washed all the dishes and dried them. When she came back, only Momiji and Haru where there, standing with their school bags in their hands.

Tohru looked crestfallen. "Kyo-kun already left?" she asked, picking up her bag.

Momiji nodded then jumped over towards Tohru. "We'll see him at school, don't worry. Plus, you have Haru-kun and I to walk you today!" he replied excitedly, taking Tohru's hand into his own. Tohru immediately cheered up and smiled. The three walked out of the house and took the trail to school.

A/N: Hope that was a good enough opening. Sorry if it felt a bit slow, but I needed the set up. I wonder how Yuki will respond to the news. How life will be for now on in Shigure's house.

Oh yeah, here are some translation notes:

Nani What

Gomen Sorry

Ano Um/Uh

Matte Wait


	2. Chapter Two: Moving In More

Disclaimer: Do not own, do not sue.

Chapter Two (Moving In part 2)

"And then, and then…" Momiji rambled on to Tohru as they, Hatsuharu, Yuki and Kyo walked home after school. Momiji was telling Tohru about an incident that happened in class that afternoon. Something involving another 'chase Momiji-kun around the school' game, which usually resulted in Momiji, being the 'bay guy' the other guys, had to chase. It seemed to be a theme with the boys in Momiji's year.

Tohru giggled at the story as Yuki walked beside her with a gentle smile on his face. Kyo and Hatsuharu kept their small distance from the three and walked not too far behind them. Kyo thought it was unusual that Hatsuharu wasn't clinging to Yuki like he used to. '_Maybe he's finally grown out of that silly crush. Who'd like that kuso nezumi anyway?_'

Kyo smirked slightly at his thought, and then frowned, noticing how both Yuki and Momiji had their hands clasped in Tohru's. '_Grr…_' Kyo sped up his pace and hit Momiji in the head, making the small boy loose his hand grip.

"Waaaah! Kyo's hitting me!" he whined as he clung to Tohru's side.

Tohru gasped. "Kyo-kun!" as she stared wide-eyed at him.

Yuki untwined his hand from Tohru's and glared at Kyo. "What's got your tail in a twist this time, you baka neko?"

"Momiji and his damn mouth; it annoys the hell out of me" Kyo lied as he stormed off in a huff towards home.

Tohru blinked in confusion, not understanding why whenever Momiji was around, Kyo would suddenly lose his temper. She just couldn't grasp why that was.

Yuki continued to glare at the neko's retreating back then turned towards Momiji, bending down slightly as he examined Momiji's head for any bumps.

"Are you ok?' he asked.

Momiji stopped his crying and nodded a little. "Yeah. I don't have to worry; Tohru-kun will make it feel all better, right, Tohru-kun?"

"Oh yes, of course! How could I not! C'mon, I should get you home and start my chores and my homework. Oh! But first I should get an ice pack for your head and make sure it's nothing serious…" Tohru continued to ramble on her mental list of things to do, walking home with a fast pace, tugging on Momiji's hand to follow.

Yuki could only smile at her selflessness as he watched her walk with a happy looking Momiji.

Haru took in the whole scene and wasn't too surprised. '_It figures. That neko and his temper, when will he learn_.' Haru thought then glanced over at Yuki and saw the pleasant smile on the boy's face. '_Only Tohru-kun can get a smile like that out of him. Yet again, it figures_'

Hatsuharu walked over to the nezumi and slung an arm around his shoulders. "C'mon, Yuki-kun, we should head on home too. Don't want Tohru-kun to worry about us if we take too much time getting there."

Yuki blinked at the sudden closeness and wonder if Hatsuharu was in "black" mode or something. But Yuki couldn't think of anything that would set that side of Hatsuharu's personality off, his dark side; the one reserved for ill manner situations and fighting.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." Yuki answered unsteadily and they began their walk.

_**At Home… (the actually moving part)**_

"There, that should take care of it." Tohru said happily as she removed the ice pack from Momiji's head.

"Thank you, Tohru-kun!" Momiji beamed as he bounced off the kitchen counter and hugged her.

**POOF**!

With a cloud of yellow tinted smoke, Momiji was his kawaii rabbit self, smiling happily. Tohru giggled and hugged back before letting him go.

Momiji hopped away with his cloths clutch in his mouth, making his way upstairs.

Tohru couldn't help but giggled again. _'He's so cute! Just makes you want to hug him all day and all night_.' She thought as she turned to her next task at hand.

'_Ok, what to make for dinner tonight…I should make a lot, since there's going to be three more additions, depending on whether or not Hatori-san stays after unloading their things. Oh, I hope he does, so he can rest and have a nice dinner to sit down to after all they work we have to do tonight._ '

Tohru continued to have running thoughts as she set out a tray and laid out everyone a plate on it, silverware came next then she set to work on preparing dinner.

'_Rice, stir fry vegetables, potatoes and beef should do the trick_' Tohru smiled at her dinner menu. '_I hope they enjoy it…And I hope Kyo-kun likes it. He seemed really mad about something…_.'

**_Outside the House…_**

Hatsuharu sat on the porch, staring up at the on coming night sky as he smelled some delicious aromas coming from the kitchen window. He smiled softly and closed his eyes. _'Kami, dinner smells great, can't wait to eat_.'

Before his thoughts went on farther, he heard a car honked. He opened his eyes and saw Hatori in a grey van, a trailer attached to the end of it. '_Moving time…_'

Haru got up and opened the door to the house and called for the others. Momiji bounced down the steps as Shigure walked from his office area, both heading in Hatsuharu's direction.

"Yay, it's finally moving time! I can't wait to set up the rooms," Momiji said excitedly.

The plan was that Hatsuharu and Momiji would share the guest room, since Shigure did not exactly have a mansion of a house, but still had the room nonetheless. The room was just the right size for two teen boys to reside in. They could easily fit their beds, dressers etc inside it.

And so the unloading began as everyone, aside from Kyo who was up on the roof and Tohru, who was busy with dinner, bought boxes, furniture and anything else the boys needed for their stay upstairs.

Shigure was barely helping however, as he mostly monitored as everybody else worked.

"Shigure, you could at least take a box out from the car and carry it over to the door, or maybe the hallway." Hatori replied as he set a big box down inside the room.

"Ah, but Ha-san, you know I need to keep my writing hands intact. I can't afford to lift too many heavy loads and possibly strain a muscle. That could be the end of my career if that happened and if it did, how would I support my cousins and my precious little flower? Now, that just wouldn't do, now would it?" Shigure answered back smoothly.

Hatori sighed and went back to retrieve another box, not bothering to comment.

_**Meanwhile, On the Roof…**_

Kyo growled as watched and more importantly, heard all of the commotion from down below. '_I swear, can't they move in with less noise?_ _And kuso Shigure for wiggling his way out of helping-_'Kyo stopped in mid thought then sighed. '_It's not like I'm doing much, sitting up here. But… They don't need my help; they're working fine on their own…_'

"Ugh! I'm tired of feeling useless around here!" he shouted, standing up. After getting that small bit off his chest, he calmed down a little. '_Maybe I could help Tohru….What the hell; she's the last person that would need my help. But then again…She does have a lot of cooking to do now and I doubt she has started her other chores_.'

After making up his mind, Kyo climbed down the ladder and crawled into his bedroom window. He walked out and started collecting everyone's clothes and headed down to the wash room.

_**One and A Half Hours Later…**_

Everybody was seated at the table, enjoying the meal Tohru made greatly. She smiled at all their happy faces and was surprised to see Kyo at the table, along with Hatori, who decided to stay after Tohru made such a fuss over it. Saying that he's been too overworked and pushing himself too hard, especially with the movie, that it was only fair to treat him to one of her meals.

All the boys worked real hard, so Tohru hoped that dinner would help ease their minds and relax some.

"Oh, I'm in heaven." Shigure said in his sing-song voice, chewing on the beef then swallowing it down.

"Tohru-kun, this is great! I'm so glad I get a chance to eat this daily for now on." Momiji praised, smiling his cheerful smile.

Kyo growled a little as he ate his rice. '_Kuso, he just had to say that. Great, Tohru's time is going to be even more divided than before. Why does that piss me off?_'

Tohru blushed slightly from the praise as she nibbled on her cooked stream bean. "Ano, thank you, Shigure-san, Momiji-kun."

Yuki smiled at the embarrassment blush on Tohru's cheeks. _'She's so modesty_.' He thought as he finished up his food.

Hatsuharu observed all as he ate, not making much conversation and not really needing to. '_Hmm, I do not regret moving in so much now. If that neko could only keep a better hold on his temper, everything would go well._' Hatsuharu glanced at Kyo and saw the slight frown on his face. He sighed softly into his cup then drank his green tea.

Hatori finished his meal and stood, bowing slightly towards Tohru.

"Thank you, Tohru-kun, for the lovely dinner. I must be off now; there are still things I need to take care of at the main house."

"Oh, you're very welcome, Hatori-san! Please come by again when you're well rested and not so busy." Tohru stood and walked Hatori to his car, waving good-bye as he got in and drove down the path, a small smile on his. '_Such a sweet girl. I hope those boys continue to treat her well_.'

Tohru walked back into the house and noticed that everyone was just about done with the food on their plates.

"Does anybody want anymore, or want to take their dishes in for them now?" she said cheerfully as she kneeled down and place her plate on the tray. Soon everyone had their plates on the tray as well and Tohru carried them off into the kitchen, humming softly.

"I'll help!" Momiji volunteered as he got up and skipped into the kitchen after Tohru.

Shigure rubbed his belly. "That was delicious. Ah, my little flower is spoiling me too much, I do declare." He said as little sparkles shined around him.

Yuki sweat-dropped as Hatsuharu shook his head, getting up and heading to his new room.

Kyo slammed his fist on the table. "Kuso! Stop talking like that; she doesn't need the pet names you know. Damn it to hell." Kyo got up from his seat and went to his calming place, the roof.

Shigure only smiled.

"That baka neko does have a point. You really should take in consideration on what you say for now on. What if Tohru-san took you seriously one day?" Yuki said as he stood.

"Then I'll be a happy man!" Shigure said happily.

"Baka," Yuki retreated to his room.

Shigure smiled again then chuckled. '_Boys… It won't be long before one of them finally breaks under pressure. And there's bound to be more tension with our new arrivals_.'

Shigure went to his study.

_**Kitchen**_

"Tohru-kun, you're food was really good! I wonder what's for breakfast now!" Momiji said happily as he dried the dishes Tohru passed to him.

Tohru smiled. "I don't know yet, we'll see. Momiji-kun, you really don't have to help me, I'm fine, really. You really should lie back after eating and all, you know."

Momiji leaned his head on Tohru's upper arm as she washed a dish. "Tohru-kun, I want to do this. Please let me… I'm hoping with this arrangement, we can get to know each other better. I want to learn everything about you, Tohru-kun." he said softly and seriously, a little unlike him.

Tohru blinked, "Really?"

"Really," Momiji removed his head from her arm and dried another plate. "And besides, you'd get to learn more about me too. Won't that be fun!" he said excitedly.

Tohru giggled. "Yes, it would be very fun indeed."

A/N: Yay, another chapter completed.

Oh yeah, translation notes:

Nezumi mouse, or rat

Baka Stupid, idiot, moron, etc.

Neko Cat

Kuso Damn

Ano Um

Kawaii Cute

Kami God, or Lord


	3. Chapter Three: We're Going On a Trip

Disclaimer: Let's think on this. If I really owned FB, would I sit here and write about it? Mostly likely not, so no, I do not own FB and never will. Oh, the title for this chapter isn't mine either, it's a song from the movie _The King and I_ (the original). Good movie, by the way.

A/N: There were a few concerns of this being a Tohru/Momiji pairing. Do not worry, it won't be. I love Momiji to pieces and he was just being his friendly little self, so don't worry about those two getting together. I have nothing against that though, but I see them more as close friends than anything else.

Chapter Three-Getting To Know You, Getting To Know All About You

It's been a week since Hatsuharu and Momiji moved in and everything seem to go okay, with the occasional arguments here and there between Yuki and Kyo; or between Kyo and Hatsuharu, for that matter. But for the most part, everyone seemed to get along well, which made Tohru very happy.

It was Saturday and everyone was doing their own thing. Kyo was off in the woods behind the house training, while Yuki was up in his room, studying for his up coming English test. Momiji was watching TV as Hatsuharu sat next to him, napping. Shigure wasn't home, due to a few errands he had to run, while Tohru hummed happily placing a few sheets on the clothes line to dry.

Yes, it was indeed a typical Saturday at Shigure's house, or so it was until a figure stood in front of the door and knocked.

Momiji blinked at the sudden knock and took note that he was the closest to door, so he stood up from the couch and went to answer it.

"Momiji-kun! I've heard that you and Haru-kun were going to be staying here. How are you?"

"Aya-san!" the little blonde replied as he hugged Ayame. The older man smiled and hugged back. "I'm doing just fine! Tohru-kun has been very kind and she cooks so many delicious foods, I don't regret coming here at all!"

Ayame smiled and step inside; taking his shoes off as Momiji closed the door and walked them to the living room.

"Ah, so Tohru-kun is still the blossoming flower, I assume?" Ayame asked as he took a seat on the couch and glanced over at the sleeping Ox.

"Yup! Oh, hold on, I'll go get her for you!" Momiji skipped his way upstairs and went into Kyo's room, where Tohru was hanging up the last of the sheets out on the balcony.

"Tohru-kun, guess whose here."

Tohru turned around and blinked. "Ano… I don't know." She tilted her head to the side a little and went into thought.

Momiji smiled at her kawaii confused face and decided to save her the trouble of thinking of all the possibilities. "It's Aya-san. He's here today!"

Tohru gasped. "Honto? Oh my, I better start lunch now then, since he went through the trouble of coming here and all." She rushed out of the room before Momiji had a chance to respond. He giggled slightly and was about to leave the room when suddenly Yuki appeared in the doorway. '_Uh oh…_'

"Did…Did you say that my brother was here?" Yuki asked coolly as he stared down at the small boy.

"Ano…Hai, he is. Is that a problem, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki sighed and shook his head. "Iie, not really; he's just a bit too much for me sometimes."

The two made their way down to the living room and saw that Ayame and Tohru were sitting at the table, making idle chit-chat. Hatsuharu was still in his dreamland with his head leaned back against the couch, a small trail of drool running down his cheek.

Momiji and Yuki both sat on the couch. Tohru noticed their arrival and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Yuki-kun, Momiji-kun. Would you two like your lunch now? I know it's a bit early, but since Ayame-san came over, I was wondering if it was okay if I made it early."

Yuki blinked. "Ano, I guess that is fine, Tohru-san."

Momiji nodded his response.

Ayame smiled. "Oh, Tohru-kun, you do not have to serve me anything-"

"No, I should! It's only fair that I do. You made the journey here, so I really want to thank you for visiting us today. Truly, I do not mind at all," Tohru protested, already standing up and making her way into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Ayame laughed goodheartedly at that and shook his head. "Tohru-kun sure is a kind girl. I hope you guys are treating her well."

"We are." Momiji answered happily. Yuki took his eyes off the entrance to the kitchen doorway and glanced at his brother.

"So why did you come to visit us today?" he asked, getting straight to the point. He figured the less amount of time Ayame stayed, the fewer ruckuses he would cause.

"Well, as you have realized already, there's some remodeling being done on the Soma estate and I was wondering…"

"You're not moving in, are you!" a shout interrupted from the door leading into the living room.

Everyone turned, aside from Hatsuharu who had a long drool line going his cheek as he slept on, and saw Kyo with an indifferent look on his face.

"Ah, Lucky-Kyo, so nice of you to grace us with your presence," Ayame said with a playful smile on his face.

"Kuso, don't start with me and just answer the darn question."

"No, I am not, so don't fret, Lucky-Kyo. Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was wondering if guys and Tohru-kun of course, would like to go a trip with me and Ha-san."

"Like hell I would!" both Yuki and Kyo said in unison; then glared at each other for saying the same thing together.

"Baka neko."

"Kuso nezumi."

Momiji blinked, and then smiled. "I would love to go, Aya-san. It'll be fun."

"Great! And since these two…" Ayame pointed to Yuki and Kyo. "…Want to be such hotheads about it; I guess its better that they didn't go. And besides, we'd get Tohru-kun all to ourselves. Isn't that right, Momiji-kun?"

"Hai!" Momiji answered excitedly, playing along.

Kyo growled as Yuki sighed.

Tohru came out with a huge tray dilled with sandwiches and cups filled with juice and placed it on the table, oblivious to the uneasy tension in the air.

"Lunch time!" she called out happily, which finally seem to break the sleeping spell on Hatsuharu as he wiped his cheek and chin with the back of his hand. '_Gross…_' he thought and hoped that no one had noticed.

They did not.

Kyo thought it was best to try to control himself as he munched on his sandwich as the others did the same.

"Ano, Ayame-san, may I ask why you visited us today? Not that I mind or anything," Tohru asked politely.

Ayame smiled. "I am here today to take you away," then laughed as Kyo and Yuki glared daggers at him.

Tohru blinked. "Take me away? I'm afraid I don't understand."

Ayame chuckled some more. "What I mean, my dear, is that I'm going to take you all on a trip, since I took note that next week you guys have no school."

"Another trip? Oh no, I couldn't. That's too much. I've already been to the hot springs and the lake; I can't possibly go on another one-"Her plea was silenced as Ayame placed a finger on her lips, causing the girl to blush slightly.

Kyo growled at the contact as Yuki clenched his fist. Momiji smiled at it all while Haru observed, eating silently to himself.

"I insist." Then Ayame removed his finger and smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow, so be ready everyone." He stood up and gave Tohru a wink before heading out, humming to himself.

Silence.

"Ano… I'll clean up now." Tohru said as she gathered up the plates onto the tray and went to the kitchen to wash them. Kyo slammed his fist on the table.

"Kuso! How can he just up and planned that stuff for us like that!"

Yuki sighed, silently agreeing with the neko.

"I'm sure it's going to be fun! Besides, we would have just stayed in the house during the break anyway, right? So I think that it's nice that Aya-san would want to plan a trip out for us." Momiji answered happily before bouncing up and heading towards the room he shared with Haru now.

"The rabbit does have a point." Was all Hatsuharu said as he made his way to the porch outside.

'_Kuso ox…_' Kyo thought as he too, left the room.

Yuki sat there for a while, taking it all in. _'A trip with my brother and that baka neko; perfect, just perfect_.'

_**Trip Time!**_

Tohru hummed to herself the next morning as she finished packing all the things she needed for her trip. '_Oh mom, I'm so lucky. I get to go on another wonderful trip with the Somas. They really are too kind to me sometimes_.'

Tohru lugged her suitcase down the steps and set it beside the front door next to everyone's pairs of shoes. She wiped the small trickle of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. '_It's only April and already it feels really hot out. I hope there's a pool or a cooling area if we're going to be outside a lot_.'

She then went to the kitchen to pack up some snacks for the road trip to wherever they were going to.

_**One Hour Later…**_

Everything was packed and ready to go. All they needed now was their driver. Everyone waited outside the house as Momiji and Tohru made idle talk, Yuki sitting next to them, his head resting on a raised knee while Kyo and Hatsuharu leaned against the wall. Shigure was still packing up last minute items, since he waited until the last possible to pack.

Hatori soon pulled up in the grey van and stepped out. Ayame soon followed and help the others load their belongings into the trunk. Soon they set off onto the road, everyone seated and buckled in.

In order in the back seat were Kyo, Hatsuharu and Yuki. In front of them were Momiji, Tohru and Ayame. Shigure sat in the passenger seat while Hatori drove. Half way through the drive, it was silent as everyone peered out the windows and/or took naps, mainly Hatsuharu, who was snoring softly in his sleep.

"Ano…" Tohru started, which cause everyone to glance in her direction. She inwardly shivered at their stares, still not used to having that much attention on her. "Ayame-san, may I ask where we're going? You never really explain earlier."

Yuki, Kyo and Momiji watched Ayame turn in his seat and looked at Tohru. "I didn't? Oh, gomen about that. I reserved this great hotel that overlooks the ocean on a remote island. Doesn't that sound lovely, Tohru-kun?"

Tohru almost had a heart attack. "Nani! Are you serious? Ayame-san, that's a bit much, don't you think? Oh wow, I can't believe it." Tohru tried to contain her excitement and was failing horribly. '_It overlooks the ocean…Oh wow; this is going to be so fun. I can't wait until we get there. And, I could try out my new swim suit. I hope it looks okay…_'

Ayame and Momiji both watch the emotions fly across Tohru's face with amusement.

Kyo rolled his eyes. '_Figures, she's getting all worked up over this; it's not all that grand, is it? But… she's Tohru, so I guess it's something great to her_.' Kyo smiled as his thoughts filled with images of Tohru.

Yuki smiled a bit and looked out the window again. '_This is going to be an interesting trip_.'

**_Still In the Car?_**

Another thirty or so minutes passed and the group was still on the road. Apparently their destination was very far away and it didn't look like they were going to be arriving there anytime soon.

"Ha-san, you didn't get us lost, did you?" Shigure asked playfully as he fanned himself with a white paper fan.

Hatori glanced at the dog before returning his eyes back to the road.

"No, I did not." He answered back dryly. He took a glance at the map and noticed that he was indeed, heading in the right direction.

Hatsuharu finally stirred and woke up, rubbing his left eye. He was grateful that there was no drool on his face this time. "Are we there yet?" he asked blandly.

Everyone sweat-dropped at the infamous road trip line.

Tohru turned around in her seat a little. "No, we're not. I'm glad you woke up, Hatsuharu-kun. You're missing a lot of nice views of the mountain side." She smiled, causing Hatsuharu to smile a bit right along with her.

"Yeah?"

"Hai!" was her happy reply.

Kyo growled. He couldn't help it. "Kuso ox…" he muttered under his breath. Haru turned to look at him, a slight frown on his face.

"Did you say something, Kyo?" he asked, his white personality starting to slip away bit by bit.

Kyo's eyes flashes dangerously. "Yeah, I did, as of matter of fact." He wanted a fight. He's been itching to have one ever since they moved in.

'_Uh oh…_' was Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, Ayame, Shigure and Hatori's thoughts as they knew that Hatsuharu was going black.

"Ano…" Tohru tried to talk but Yuki shook his head.

"Oh yeah? Mind repeating what you say, you baka neko?"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"I'll call you anything I want. Because you know it's true. You truly are stupid, getting worked up over something some trivial." Hatsuharu then grinned at a sudden thought, something a bit more ill-mannered. He slid over the back of the seat in front of him and circled an arm around Tohru's shoulders, blowing softly into her ear.

"Eep!" was her response with a slight blush on her face.

"Kuso!" That did it. Kyo lunged over and tackled Hatsuharu down against the back van seat and in Yuki's lap.

Hatori stopped the van. "If you two are going to fight, do it outside." He then got out and opened the doors and let the two tumble out onto the road. Hatori knew he didn't have to worry about in on going cars; they were pretty much in the middle of no where, with mountains surrounding them with every turn they took.

The two began their fight, much like the first time Tohru met Hatsuharu; fists flying and punches being thrown, with a few kicks here and there.

Tohru covered her face with her hands and hoped the fight would only last a few more seconds. Momiji looked at Tohru and worried slightly. '_Poor Tohru-kun, she really doesn't like fighting_.' He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a lollipop.

"Here, Tohru-kun." Momiji stuck it in between her fingers. She blinked and took her hands away from her face, accepting the sucker.

"Thank you, Momiji-kun." She smiled and unwrapped it, nibbling on it gently. '_Yum, cherry flavored_.'

The fight soon ended and they were off on their way to the hotel once again. They finally made it and unpack their things from the car and into their rooms without much hassle. On the left side, the rooms went as followed: Yuki's, Tohru's, Kyo's, Momiji's and Hatsuharu's. On the right side were the adults: Ayame's, Shigure's then Hatori's. The bathroom was just around the corner from the rooms, one for females and one for males. Tohru didn't have much problem with that, seeing how she was the only girl there. It was going to be a battle in the morning with the guys though, she can tell.

A/N:

Hai Yes or Okay or Sure (you get the idea)

Gomen Sorry

Go back to the other chapters for more translation notes. Until next time, later days.


	4. Chapter Four: Take It Shake It!

Disclaimer: Do not own, so do not sue. Oh, the title for this chapter isn't mine either; it's a song title from the anime _Kaleido Star_. Another cute anime, I recommend it.

A/N: I am so very sorry I left this story for so long. I just did not feel too inspired to do anything with it, and with everything going on right now, I guess you can say I pushed this on the way back burner. But here's the good news, I'm on Winter Break now and can finally update stories that desperately need updating. Sound like a plan?

Chapter Four: Take It Shake It!

Once Tohru's sandal-covered feet hit the white sand, she felt at peace, her eyes trying to take in the entire view of the glorious ocean. She could not believe how vast and blue it was; she thought views like these were just in movies or digital-altered pictures. Seeing the real thing was mind-blowing, to say the least.

Tohru was glad she woke up earlier than everyone else; while she liked their company a lot, there was something special about being the first one there, hearing the ocean waves lapped at the sand's surface, watching the few clouds in the sky glide by, paying her no mind. She took it all in, soaking the morning rays of the sun, the lightly salted air and gentle wind.

After collecting herself, Tohru rolled out her purple beach towel, spreading it out evenly. She then sat the huge basket at the top, which contained all the morning snacks she prepared the night before. It was a medley of sandwiches and fruits, with canned juices she bought from the vending machine in the hotel.

Finally she lied back on her towel, slipping out of her brown sandals, crossing her ankles. She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes, wondering when the others would be up.

Kyo yawned, sitting up from the bed. He rubbed his eye, fuzzily looking out the window, and then did a double take, almost poking his eye out.

'_What the…_' Kyo thought as he pushed off the covers, walking the few feet over to the window. He rubbed both his eyes, making sure they were not playing tricks on him. He was not seeing Tohru lying on a towel on the beach. He was not watching the way the sun gleamed on her skin in all the right places. He was not imaging that she looked like a forgotten angel in her white one piece swimsuit that seemed fit to snug.

He was, and cursed himself for acting like that perverted Uncle of his.

Kyo turned away from the sight, cursing again. '_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here after all…_'

He gathered all the things he needed for his shower and went into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Another sight, although not nearly as pleasant, caught his attention as he rounded the corner. There was a line for the bathroom; Ayame and Shigure were standing outside the door, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, what's with the line?" Kyo demanded from them, wishing his body did not wake him up when it did.

"Ah, Lucky-Kyo, good morning! It would appear that there are only four stalls to use, hence the line," Ayame explained with a smile.

Kyo inwardly groaned, taking a place by the two near the wall, waiting his turn.

"So, Aya-san, did you see it?" Shigure asked cryptically, a slight grin on his face.

Ayame, not missing a beat, said, "Oh, are you talking about the ocean view from our rooms? It is indeed a sight to behold."

Shigure grinned more, "Yes, it is. If only we were a few years younger we would probably enjoy it a lot more."

"But alas, we are not. I just hope the younger ones will appreciate the view while it's here," Ayame said back, a small glint in his eye.

As Kyo listened in, he could not help but be a little confuse about Shigure and Ayame's little interplay. So it was an ocean, big deal. It was not like it is the first time any of them have seen it before, since the Somas did own the place. Well, except Tohru, she never seen it before…Kyo could not help but let himself wander to her lying on the sandy beach, wearing that simple white bathing suit…Finally something in Kyo's mind clicked and he stood in front of the adults, pointing a finger.

"You guys are sick! Sick!" Kyo shouted, turning and walked down the hall before either one of them could reply.

Shigure and Ayame looked at each other at the same time and laughed. The laughter carried down the hall and when Kyo heard it, he slammed the door to his room, which only made the pair laugh more.

When she heard the pitter-patter of feet whooshing at the sand, Tohru sat up, looking back with a smile as bright as the sun on her face.

"Yuki-kun, Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-kun, Hatori-san, good morning!" she greeted them, standing up and slipping on her sandals.

Yuki smiled, a tinge of blush gracing his cheeks as he took in her attire. "Good morning."

Hatsuharu hummed his response, making his way over to the basket of treats.

Hatori nodded his greeting, unfolding the chair he carried in his hand, taking a seat.

Momiji took hold of Tohru's hand, "Let's hit the water, it looks so refreshing, doesn't it?" he said cheerfully, tugging her along.

Yuki watched them go towards the wide ocean, and then unrolled his towel, sitting down on it.

"Not going to join them?" Hatori asked quietly, pulling out a small book from his pants pocket, opening it.

Yuki spared him a glance before returning his eyes to the view in front of him. "Not at the moment, but I will eventually."

Tohru and Momiji splashed at each other, laughing and enjoying the cool water of the ocean. After a few moments, they took a break, relearning how to breathe properly.

"If I knew we were coming here I would have brought my beach ball," Momiji replied with a smile, swirling the water in front of him with a finger.

"Hai, that would have been fun since there's so many games you can play with it," Tohru stated, smiling too.

Soon Shigure and Ayame made their way to the beach, taking a stand behind Hatori's chair, blocking the natural light from the sun.

Hatori sighed. "Do you two mind, I'm trying to read."

"Awe, Ha-san, I can't believe you're reading when there's a big ocean out there to explore," Shigure whined, then took a few steps to the side, opening up his huge beach umbrella.

"Like none of us has been here before," was Hatori's reply before he went back to reading his novel.

Ayame glanced at the pair out in the water and smiled softly. "Not all of us."

Hours passed, everyone, including Kyo who finally left the safety of his room, relaxed and ate lunch, enjoying the peaceful scene.

"Say, Tohru-kun, have you ever played duo-water wrestling before?" Shigure asked, a plan forming in his mind.

Tohru stopped her hand game with Momiji and blinked. "No. How do you play it?"

Shigure grinned a bit as Kyo and Yuki gave him warning glances. "It's quite simple." He got up from under the comfortable shade of his umbrella and held out a hand to Tohru, who took it, confused.

He led her back to the water, glad that he wore his swim trunks instead of his usual attire, and gently tugged Tohru into the cooling liquid.

"You and a partner wrestle against an opposing pair in the water. But the trick is, one of you will hold up the other person because you'd act as a balance." Shigure felt it was only fair to give her an explanation; but seeing her expression keep its confused look, he knew a demonstration was in order.

Shigure kneeled down in the water, saying: "Climb up on my shoulders."

Tohru blushed slightly, "Ano…Wouldn't that make you transform?"

Shigure could not help but laugh a little, shaking his head. "No, it wouldn't because it's not going to be your front that touches my back."

After a second of hesitation, Tohru unsteadily climbed on top of Shigure's shoulders, making sure to keep her chest from touching his back.

Yards away Yuki and Kyo shot up from their seats, marching over to the pair, each with an identical thought running through their minds, '_The dog's going to pay!..._'

A/N: Sadly, I'm going to end it there. I actually planned on adding more to this chapter, but I had some dreams involving another fandom and I feel the urge to write about it. Oh, if anyone was wondering, the other fandom is _Degrassi: TNG_. Be on the look out for it if you're a fan/curious? Later days.


End file.
